Never thought this could happen
by AuroraStarBlack
Summary: Warning: contains rape! Aurora was enjoying a calm evening. Waiting for Harry to come down to tell him the big news, but then everything goes wrong.


**A/N: just something that came to mind. I'm sorry for all the Ron fans out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Never thought this could happen**

I was sitting on the couch, reading a book. A smile was on my face. I just found out something amazing and I couldn't wait to tell Harry. He was upstairs, taking a shower. He just got back from training. I turned a pages and while doing so, a flicker of light was seen on my left finger. I looked down and my smile became bigger. My engagement ring was simply breathtaking. Harry has an amazing taste, although I did suspect Hermione helping him out. A memory came up. The day Harry asked me to marry him, but before I could get too deep in it, the fireplace light up.

A cast a glance at the fireplace and saw Ron stepping out. I looked back at my book.

"Hey Ron, what a pleasant surprises. Take a seat. How's Hermione?" I said.

I just got a grunt in return. I looked back up and saw his face. It was twisted with anger and that anger seemed to be directed at me. I closed my book and lay it next to me on the couch.

"Ron, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Like you don't know!" he said back with venom in his voice.

"What?" I asked him shocked. There was so much hatred coming from him.

"Don't play innocent with me Black, I know what you did!"

I stood up and my hands were shaking. I was getting angry. And did he just call me Black?

"Tell me what you're talking about and then maybe I won't hex you into next week!" I said.

He sneered at me and took something out of his pocket. It was an article out of the prophet. He trust it at me and I looked down, curiously. The headline really stood out.

_HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER FINALLY TOGETHER?_

_Harry potter and Hermione Granger were yesterday seen at a restaurant. They were sharing a rather intimate hug. Are they a couple? Are they finally in the open? How about Aurora Black and Ronald Weasley? Are they aware of this cheating. Or was it all a cover-up for the romance between Harry and Hermione. Next time I will tell you more._

_Rita Skeeter._

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" a cold voice asked me.

"You can't be serious! You believe this? You know Skeeter, she sees things that aren't there! Harry and Hermione are just friends! He loves her like a sister, like I love you like a brother! And what is this about me? Why are you blaming me?" I said back.

"The photo proves it! That's not just a hug between friends, Black!"

I looked at the photo and yes they were hugging. I looked closer and I saw Harry making soothing gestures. I also saw that Hermione was crying. I looked at the date that came with the photo and it came clear to me.

"Ron, this photo was taking Sunday. You know, your anniversary. Hermione made all this effort and you didn't show up. She called me, but I was stuck at work. I then called Harry to go to her and he did. He's comforting her! She's crying because you didn't show up!" I said.

"I made plans for us that day, but she didn't show up. No she was too busy fucking Potter to even think about me! And you helped them, don't deny it" Ron yelled in my face.

I took a step back.

"Why would I help them? I love Harry and he loves me. I would never drive him in the arms of Hermione. What's gotten into you?" I yelled back.

"You did this, I don't know how or why, but you are responsible for this! You made my life a living hell!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did. You are a Black. You've made some potion or you cast a dark spell; I don't know, but you did this, Black. It's all your fault!"

Tears were forming in my eyes. What has happened to Ron? Why is he acting like this?

"Why would I do that to Harry, I love him for crying out loud. He's the man of my live. Why would I let him cheat on me with my best friend?"

"I don't know how your dark mind works, Black. All I know is that you are responsible for this and that you are going to pay!" he yelled and he made a move to grab my arm.

I jumped out of the way and tried to run to the door. He caught me around the waist and threw me against the wall. My head collided really hard with it and I fell to the ground. Shaking of the dizziness, I saw him walking to me with a cruel smile on his face.

"Harry! Harry!" I yelled. Maybe he could hear me, please let him hear me!

"Harry, Har…" Ron slapped me across the face. I could taste blood in my mouth. I spitted it out and looked up at Ron with fear in my eyes. I tried to remember where I've put my wand but I couldn't remember.

He pulled me up with my hair. A cry of pain escaped my mouth. He pushed me against the wall and hold both of my arms above my head.

"Don't call for him, Black. He won't help you. He doesn't love you!" Ron said sneering.

Then the door was blasted open and there stood Harry. oh god, he has heard me.

"What the hell are you doing Ron?" Harry asked.

"Doing with her what you did with Hermione. Am going to fuck her and she's going to love it. I will show her how real man are!" Ron said.

I got afraid. He can't!

"Harry, please, help!" I sobbed.

"Get away from her, Ron and I won't hurt you!" Harry said calm but his eyes were blazing.

Everything happened so fast. Ron was holding me and then suddenly he was at Harry. He punched him right in the face and Harry fell. His head got in contact with table standing there. He was unconscious. Blood was dripping out of his wound on his head.

"No!" I yelled and I tried to get to Harry. it should be easy, because Ron wasn't holding me anymore. But before I got there, he slammed right into me and pushed me back against the wall. I was trying to fight him but he was to strong. I was weak because of my condition.

"You see how much of a man he is, Black? He's nothing compared to me, a real man. And now you are going to feel how a real man feels like," and he started laughing.

He kissed me hard on the mouth, one hand holding me both arms above my head. His legs holding mine in place and his other hand was everywhere. He was so rough, it hurt. I bit him in his lip and he cursed. He slapped me again.

"Don't you ever do that again, Black!"

"let me go, please," I begged.

He didn't listen. He only moved faster and harder. He wasn't gentle. He was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do. Tears were streaming down my face. I tried to move but I couldn't. then his hand was under my skirt and he hoisted it up. I tried to keep my legs closed but it didn't matter. With his knee, he opened them and he ripped my panties of.

He opened his trousers and placed himself right. Still I tried to fight him, I tried to free my hands, I tried to bite him, anything. And then pain, all I could think about was the pain. He was in me. He was moving up and down. My back rubbing against the wall. He was moving really fast and it hurt so much. I couldn't think anymore. All I could hear was the sound of flesh against flesh, his grunting and puffs, my back scratching the wall.

And then it was over. He let go of me and I slid to the floor. I was dazed, I couldn't think straight. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. Then he came into my vision.

"How was that, Black. Enjoyed it? I know that slut of a best friend of you did!" and then he was gone again.

A foot came towards me and he kicked me hard in the stomach. One, two three, four times. I was screaming by the first one. The pain I felled before was nothing compared to what I felled now. I felled something sticky running down. I looked down and saw blood running out me. Ohno, no!

I heard the fireplace and then all there was, was silence. I couldn't move and I felt so tired. I wanted to go to sleep but something in me told me to stay awake.

I didn't know how long it took but suddenly the fireplace lit up again and I could hear someone calling for me.

"Aurora, Harry, are you home? It's Neville!"

"Neville," I try to say but it came out as a whisper.

"Hello?" Neville called again.

"Neville, help!" I said but this time it was louder.

"Aurora? Are you okay" Neville asked.

"Please help me!" I screamed.

Neville's voice disappeared and then it came back. But this time it was right beside me.

"Oh god, Aurora, what happened to you? there's so much blood." Neville sounded scared.

"Ron," was all I could say before darkness consumed me.

I woke up in a room that looked familiar. White walls and ceiling, a smell that was familiar. I turned my head and I saw that I was in the infirmary of Hogwarts. I turned to the other side and saw harry sleeping on a chair next to my bed. He was holding my hand.

Everything that happened comes back to mind. Tears were once again rolling down my face. I think my shaking woke Harry up, because he stirred and he looked up. He saw I was awake and immediately took my in his arms.

"Shhn I'm here. Everything's going to be ok. I promise. I will protect you! he's never going to touch you again!" he said soothing. I just hold him like he was my lifeline.

I calmed down after a while. We both were lying in my bed. His arms tight around me, one hand stroking my head.

"Ah good, you are awake. How are you feeling, Miss. Black?" Madame Pomfrey was standing at the end of my bed.

"I feel like hell," I said, my voice hoarse from all that crying.

"Madame Pompfrey? Did I lose the …" I asked uncertain. Harry stopped stroking me and looked me in the eyes.

"What's going on Aurora?" he asked. I hadn't got the chance to tell him and now…

I looked back at Madame Pompfrey and I saw tears in her eyes. I knew how late is was now!

I broke down in tears again.

"I'm sorry, I did everything I could. But I was too late. I couldn't save the baby." She said and then she walked away, leaving us alone.

"You were pregnant?" Harry asked.

I looked up and saw the fear and sadness on his face.

I nodded, "I wanted to tell you, I just found out, but then … I'm so sorry Harry!"

Tears were falling down his face to.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." And he hold me even closer than before.

"We are getting through this, Aurora. As long as we have each other, we are getting through this!"

That was the last thing I heard before sleep once again consumed me. One thought passed before I was completely gone: Never thought this could happen.

**A/N: it's a short story but I wanted to write it anyway. So tell me what you think!**


End file.
